The New Vault Hunter
by Shargoth0801
Summary: A new Vault Hunter have showed up on Pandora and when he take out one of the Hyperion facilities, he caught the Crimson Raiders & the Hyperiona attention. But who is this new Vault Hunter? And what is it with that huge red tattoo covering half of his body and the supernatural powers he have? Rated T for now, but will go over to M soon! OC x Lilith x Maya x Steele x Moxxi x Tennis.


**Heeeeeeyyyyyyooooooooo! Shargoth0801 here! I would just say thank you for reading my FanFiction, appreciate it. And I would just apologize for the crappie intro for this story. It was kind of rushed and I just wanted to get it done. Promise better chapters in the future!**

"Normal talking"

"**Communication via ECHO-device"**

"_**Angle talking via ECHO-device"**_

**A mysterious man**

The sun was burning hot on Pandora. So hot that the most of the creatures on Pandora brought most of their time in the shadows where it was nice and chill. But the heat did not affect all activity on the planet. If one where silent, one could hear a rumbling sound. The sound got louder and louder by the second. Soon the ground started shacking, and in a blink of an eye, a train raced over the horizon. This was the Hyperion speed train, carrying goods and the priceless element: Eridium. All those train carts was heavy guarded by Hyperion guards, both human and robot.

But unnoticed by the Hyperion forces, a man was sitting on the roof of the train. This man had long black hair that went all the way down to his lower back. He was a leather coat with only a black tank top under, a pair of cameo pants and black leather boots. He also had a long meandering blood red tattoo, that went all the way from his hip to his under his right eye and it also covered his whole right arm.

As the man sat there, the train turned to the left, around the mountain that was along the train rails. As the train rounded the mountains' corner, buildings came into sight. The train started to slow down as it approached the buildings. Soon, the train was at halt at the station. The building looked to be a part of a huge factory. Not long after the train had stopped at the station, Hyperion workmen started to unload the train for its goods.

That was when the man rose up and jumped down from the roof of the train. The intruder alarm imminently went off. Hyperion Loaders and soldiers started to emerge on the station. The man, not trying to hide his presents, was soon swarmed by the Hyperion forces. "This is a restricted area and off-limits for anyone but Hyperion workforces. Surrender or be terminated!" One of the War Loaders said with its robotic voice while pointing its guns at the man. The man showed no sign of being willing to surrender. "Time's up, terminate intruder." The War Loader ordered. Just before the War Loader was about to start firing, the man raised his arm with his palm up and with chrome fingers, like he was holding an apple. As the man did this movement, his tattoo started to glow and the War Loader started floating in the air. When the Hyperion robot was about ten feet above the ground, the man closed his hand in one fast movement. The War Loaders' armor started to bend inwards, all the way until it was nothing but a ball of tightly crushed together metal, floating in the air. The man released his invincible grip on the crushed War Loader ball and it fell to the ground.

Not wasting any more time, the other Loaders and soldiers started blazing their guns at the man. The man had no trouble dodging the bullet hail and take cover behind one of the containers. In the same moment a soldier came around the corner, the man punched him in the stomach and took his rifle. He started firing at the Hyperion forces. One by one they all fell. Now the entire station was covered by either corpses or robot parts from the Hyperion forces. The man throwed away the rifle and walked over to the train. There he took something out from his underneath his coat. I was a brick of dynamite with a timer. He placed it on the trains' fuel tank and started the timer. On his way of the station, he want into one of the carts and when he came out, he had two handfuls of Eridium, which he showed into his pockets.

When he had walked a good distance away from the station, a loud explosion echoed through the air and the ground shock a little. The man smiled as he walked into the horizon.

**-|-|-|- In Sanctuary -|-|-|-**

"Hmmm… How shall we attack that Eridium refinery station? It's heavily guarded and doesn't have any blind spots to assault from… Hmmm…" Roland said to himself as he studied the holographic map over the Eridium refinery factory. "Goddamnit!" Roland cursed as he smashed his fist into the table. "There's no way in without getting detected." This started to really piss him off. He couldn't find a way into the factory without losing too many men.

Just as he was about to give up on the project, a Crimson Raider came running into the room. "Sir!" The man saluted Roland, "Soldier" Roland saluted him back "What is it?" He asked. "The surveillance camera you placed on the cliff near the Hyperion refinery factory caught something really interesting!" The soldier said. "Show me." Roland ordered the man. The soldier nodded and went over to the control panel. After pushing some buttons, the footage came up on the screens. It showed a train that rolled into the station near the factory. "That's the Hyperion speed train. What's so special about that?" Roland asked.

"Just wait a little longer, sir!" The soldier said. Roland looked back at the screen, waiting for something to happen. And it did. There was a man in black on the roof of the train. "Who's that?" Roland asked. "Don't know, but it's not one of ours, that's for sure." The soldier said. They continued to watch the footage. The man on the screen jumped down form the train's roof and down behind the cart, out of sight. "Damnit, I should have put up more cameras." Roland said. "Here's the interesting part, sir!" The soldier said. Roland concentrated on the screen once more. And the soldier was right, this was defiantly interesting. They could now see an War Loader fly in midair and get crushed into a ball of metal, for the to fall back on the ground behind the train carts.

"What the hell was that?" Roland asked the soldier. "Hell, if I know." The soldier answered. Not long after, the man was seen leaving the area and the train exploding into pieces. "Damn!" He did that all alone? "I need you to find this man for me, NOW!" Roland ordered the soldier. "YESSIR!" The soldier saluted him and left. Roland looked once more up at the screen, where the picture had frozen on the mans' smiling face as he looked back on the exploding train. "If he is this powerful, we need him in the fight against Jack!" Roland thought, before he returned to his other duties.

**So? How was it? Please leave a comment. And sorry if my English sucked ass, English isn't my mother tongue. See'ya!**


End file.
